The present invention relates to an electric power tool with a plurality of operational component groups accommodated in separate housings, wherein the individual housings are axially coupled in series to one another.
Such an electric power tool is disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,833. In accordance with this patent, a motor housing is coupled with a transmission housing of an electric power tool through a screw connection. Screw connections require relatively high mounting expenses. The housings which accommodate different operational component groups of an electric power tool are conventionally composed of synthetic plastic, since the synthetic plastic provides the advantage of lighter weight and easier manufacture. The electric power tools are often subjected to high mechanical loads. In the case when the electric power tool with a height from 1 m to 2 m holds, in certain conditions the housing in which the drive spindle of the power tool is supported, it does not withstand the occurring transverse forces.